


That Avenging Archer

by charleybradburies



Series: avland Mission 10 | Gift Exchange [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (barely), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Comics/Movie Crossover, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Embedded Images, F/M, For a Friend, Gen, Hawkguy, Marvel Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Army of Robots: 1 <br/>v. <br/>Clint Barton: 1.5</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	That Avenging Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



  
[ ](http://imgur.com/MZlnEd3)   



End file.
